CeCe's Single No More
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Sixteen year old CeCe Jones reopens her mathcmaking business. Gunther enters the matchmaking business in hopes that the girl of his dreams will get his hint. Harrison comes back to woo Rocky, and Ty wants to win Tinka's heart.
1. CeCe Reopens 'CeCe's Single No more'

**I do not own Shake It Up or any of the characters.**

**This story is dedicated to God, for without Him I couldn't have been able to write this the glory goes to God!**

"Guess what I decided to start doing again." Sixteen year old CeCe Jones asked her best friend, Rocky Blue.

The two girls were at the studio of their show 'Shake It up!' getting ready to dance.

"Oh no, CeCe, we are _not _going to dance on top of an airplane again!" Rocky cried.

CeCe gave a laugh, "Oh no. Not that." She snorted. "I'm going to re-open 'CeCe's Single No More'."

Rocky scoffed, "Of course you are."

"And, I can help you find a boyfriend, Rocky." CeCe said, excitedly.

"Remember how well the last time worked out?" Rocky asked. "You got Deuce together with a gold digger."

"Yeah, but then we got Deuce together with Dina. And, look, they're still adorable together!"

Rocky nodded in agreement.

Just then two blondes walked up to them wearing sparkly clothing. The boy was wearing a blue shiny shirt with a zebra vest and bedazzled black pants. The girl was wearing a blue puffed shiny blouse with a zebra vest and a full black bedazzled skirt.

"Did I hear you right?" The guy, Gunther Hessenheffer asked. "Are you really going to set up a making of the matches extravaganza?"

"Yes, how well that will go." Gunther's twin, Tinka mocked.

"Yes, I believe that it will go well." CeCe exclaimed. Not even Gunther and Tinka could make her feel bad about this.

"Well, if you think that, I believe that there is no way I could convince you otherwise." Tinka remarked.

"Well, thank you." CeCe smiled.

Just then, Gary came over to them. "Alright guys, it's time to boogie." He said. Then, he went to announce the beginning of the show. CeCe, Rocky, Gunther, Tinka and all the other dancers got in the positions to dance. Gary announced them, and the crew began to dance. Instead of Rocky and CeCe being the main two dancing it was CeCe and Gunther. This happened a lot now but Rocky didn't care, she was happy for her friend and she still got to dance in the front every now and then.

That Monday, at school Gunther and Tinka were at their lockers.

"You know, perhaps I should enter 'CeCe's making of matches extravaganza?" Gunther thought out loud to his sister.

Tinka turned to him. "Vhy vould you do such a crazy thing like that, Gunther?"

"Because, maybe she vould realize who I should be vith and allow me to be vith her" Gunther replied.

Tinka looked at her twin brother. She knew about his crush, and though she didn't like it, she supported it, for she knew that he was smitten like a love sick kitten, and has been for a very long time.

"Enter 'CeCe's Single No More'!" Shouted CeCe, the little red head sitting at a handmade booth in the hallway at school. Rocky approached CeCe. "So, you actually did it after all."

CeCe looked up at her friend, "Yup, and I filled out your application." She grinned.

Rocky face palmed. Of course, she did. Why wouldn't she? "Thank you!" She sarcastically replied.

"You're welcome." CeCe grinned.

"I was being sarcastic." Rocky gritted her teeth.

"Look, Rocky, I was doing you a favor. Don't worry, I filled one out for myself."

"Well, that makes me feel better."

"Hey Chikas," a voice greeted them.

The girl looked up to see their friend, Dina Garcia.

"Hey Dina." Rocky greeted. "How are you and Deuce doing?"

"Oh, great ladies" Dina smiled. "Am I ever glad that you guys set me up with him three years ago."

"You're welcome," CeCe grinned. "Now, I am re-opening the match making business."

"Hey, you might need some help. Could I help?" Dina replied.

"Sure," CeCe smiled. "You want to help, Rocky?"

Rocky gave a small smile. "Why not."

"Okay, but one rule. We cannot not match ourselves." CeCe proclaimed.

"Sounds good enough to me." Rocky smiled.

"I already have a boyfriend, so alright." Dina said.

"Then, let's get busy girls." CeCe exclaimed.

"Gunther, if you are going to enter, then you have got to get a move on." Tinka grunted, trying to push her brother towards the booth.

"N-n-no," Gunther shook his head. "I couldn't. She's just sitting there so looking so beautiful." He looked towards the booth where CeCe, Dina and Rocky were sitting.

Tinka looked at her brother. Part of her felt awed by his statement and part of her felt nauseous.

She began to push him again. "You've got to do this. If you do not do this, how will you ever get your girl?" She questioned.

Gunther sighed, and was finally pushed towards the girls direction. He nervously laughed as the shocked girls looked at him.

He winked at the one certain girl, hoping that she would get his hint, and said, "Hello Baybees, I am here to fill out an application."

**Who is this mystery girl that Gunther likes. You can only find out by reading this story. Please review, if you want to. Thank you, and God bless you so much**


	2. CeCe gets an Idea

**First off, I just want to say thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. It means so much to me. And, I'm not going to say which girl Gunther wants, not quite yet. Though, it may be obvious. Hope you like this chapter.**

**I do not own Shake it up, the characters or any quotes used in this chapters.**

**This is dedicated to God for I couldn't have done this without His help, praise be to God!**

"Okay, Gunther," CeCe smiled, as soon as Gunther was done filling out the application for 'CeCe's Single No More'. She picked up an application, inspected it and then handed it to Gunther.

"How about this one, Gunther? She's a blonde and she loves fashion just like you."

Gunther sighed. She obviously did not get the hint that he was hoping that she'd get. Gunther shook her head,

"No, I do not think she is the right one for me."

CeCe looked at him, funny. "Okay, well how about this one? She's from Japan and is also into crazy fashion like you. Plus she dances." She sing-songed the last part, swaying back and forth with the piece of paper in her hand.

Gunther took the piece of paper and pretended to look at it. "Nope."

CeCe gave him another weird look. "Okay, well, how about her?"

"Nope."

"Her?"

"Uh-huh."

"Her?"

"No."

"Well, I'm sure the perfect girl will turn out for you." CeCe smiled. She didn't really want to find Gunther a girl, and it hurt that he entered her matchmaking service for she secretly liked him. But, she felt that if she found him a girl that maybe it would keep her from getting hurt, for she knew that Gunther Hessenheffer could never like her. He was too mean to her. Plus, she couldn't set him up with herself anyways.

"Yeah, maybe. But, I think the girl for me is right in front of your nose." Gunther said. And, with that he walked away.

Rocky noticed Tinka standing there. "Hey, Tinka do you want to help us?"

Tinka looked at them, "Oh, I don't know…" She thought about it for a while. "Sure, why not." She headed to the booth and took a seat.

Lots of people, mainly girls, came to enter 'CeCe's Single No More'. Just then, someone walked up to them. He looked like Deuce but he was wearing a lime green plaid, long sleeve, button up shirt with a grey vest over it, and khaki pants.

Rocky looked up at him. "Hey Deuce, did Harrison get to you?"

The guy smiled at Rocky, "Hey Rocky. You know, the future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams."

Rocky smiled. "Eleanor Roosevelt." Realization then dawned on her. "Harrison?" She gasped.

Harrison chuckled, "Yeah, I moved to Chicago."

"That's great!" Rocky exclaimed as she went to go hug her crush. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too. You know, I've been thinking about you." Harrison said.

Rocky blushed. "I've been thinking about you too, Harrison."

"You know, sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye." Harrison quoted.

Rocky smiled. "H. Jackson Brown, Jr."

"That's right." Harrison smiled.

Rocky smiled back.

Tinka was in line for lunch when Ty came in behind her.

"Hey, let me buy lunch for you." Ty said.

"You do not have to do that, Ty." Tinka said.

"But, I want to, Tinka." Ty replied.

Tinka shrugged, "Well, when you put it that way I cannot argue."

Soon, it was their turn to get some food, which Ty paid for. They headed over to a table.

"So, how's your week?" Ty asked.

"It's going good." Tinka replied.

"That's good. So, how's 'Shake It Up!' going?"

"It is going well." Tinka answered. "You know, you should join. You are a very good dancer."

Ty blushed. "Thanks, but I want to be a rapper."

"I think you would do well at that as well." Tinka said.

"You think so?" Ty asked.

Tinka nodded. The two talked throughout lunch and soon the bell rang.

"Shall I walk you to class?" Ty asked.

Tinka smiled. "You shall" She answered.

Ty held out his hand to her. Tinka took hold of it. Electricity was sent throughout their bodies. They smiled. And, Ty walked Tinka to class.

CeCe was at home looking through the different forms that she had received today. She discovered that Ty and Harrison both applied for her matchmaking service and she was sure of who they wanted to be with. So, she would personally take care of them, plus Tinka and Rocky couldn't match themselves together. CeCe was still looking for that perfect girl for Gunther. She didn't know why she didn't let one of the other girls, especially Tinka, take care of him, because maybe they would pair him up with her. Maybe that was what she was afraid of. What if they got together and it was a 'hot mess?' Just look at the time that she pretended to go out with him. Though, that wasn't so bad, she kinda liked it until she ruined it by revealing that she was the one that sent their cousin back to the old country. But, she didn't know that. She could let one of the girls take care of Gunther for her but something in her wouldn't let her. She wanted him to be happy and she didn't think that he would be happy if he found out that he was paired up with her.

Suddenly, CeCe gasped. She found the perfect girl for Gunther.

**Who is this perfect girl for Gunther? Will CeCe realize who Gunther really wants?**


	3. The Announcement

**I do not own Shake It Up or the characters, but I do own this story and the characters I make up. **

**This is dedicated to God, for without His help I couldn't have written this **

"Rocky!" CeCe squealed to her best friend. Rocky reared her head to CeCe, and smiled.

"CeCe, Harrison is here!" CeCe furrowed a brow.

"Harrison…Isn't he deuce's cousin? The one that you had a crush on?" Rocky nodded.

"Ooh, Rocky, I can set you guys up." CeCe smiled.

"No, CeCe let God do His work." Rocky protested.

"But, sometimes, God works through others. Maybe, He wants me to get you guys together." CeCe argued.

Rocky sighed, "Fine, so by your squeal earlier, I assume you have some news for me?"

CeCe nodded in such excitement. "Yes, I found the perfect girl for Gunther."

Rocky sighed. She had no idea why CeCe was looking so hard when the right girl was right in front of her, well figuratively speaking. Just then, Tinka came up to them.

"CeCe, why don't you let me worry about finding Gunther the right girl. I am his sister after all." Tinka said.

"Exactly, you know him too well. It'll be much more fun if I do it." CeCe insisted.

"At least let me do it." Rocky said.

CeCe gasped, "Do you not trust me to do a good job? I think I know the type of girl Gunther wants."

With that, she walked away. Tinka and Rocky looked at each other.

"She has no idea what girl Gunther wants." Tinka said.

"Do you?" Rocky asked.

"Of course I do." Tinka responded. "I am his sister after all. But, I am not telling you who it is, and it may not be who you think it is." And, with that she walked away.

This made Rocky's romantic hopes all disappear. She was thought she was sure who Gunther might like. Oh well, it didn't matter who he liked. It just mattered who was perfect for him. And, Rocky was for certain she knew who that girl was, even if that girl nor Gunther thought so.

CeCe approached Gunther's lunch table. Gunther looked up at her, surprised. He gave a small smile.

"Hey Gunther," CeCe smiled.

"Hello Baybee." He purred, hoping she'd know the meaning to his greeting.

CeCe decided, that before she'd give Gunther the good news, she should develop in some small talk with him.

"So, how are you today?"

Gunther was much surprised that she would ask this. He was wondering if she was okay. Maybe she cared about him, too? He shook his head. That would be insane. He knew there was no way that CeCe Jones could ever like Gunther Hessenheffer.

"I am good" Gunther answered with slight discomfort. "Vat about you?"

"I'm great. I'm great." CeCe smiled. "So how about that math test? Talk about difficult."

"Really?" CeCe asked, shocked. "So, you must be good at math then?"

Gunther shrugged, "I believe it is one of my strong points."

CeCe was shocked. This was pretty humble for Gunther.

"Oh, I'm not very good at it." CeCe looked down.

"I could tutor you!" Gunther suggested excitedly.

CeCe looked down. She knew that if she let Gunther tutor her, he might figure out that she had Dsylexia and she knew that Tinka and Gunther would make things worse for her if they knew. CeCe had no idea why he had offered to tutor her, but she figured that it'd be no big deal if she'd said no.

"N-no, that's alright, Gunther, but I appreciate the offer." CeCe gave him a small smile.

Gunther felt a disappointing jab at his heat. "I understand." He told her.

Gunther looked away. He was looking forward to tutoring CeCe. I would give him time to spend with her and maybe she'd see who the right girl for him was.

"So, Gunther," CeCe sang.

Gunther turned his head to her. "Yes, CeCe?"

"I've got news for you!" She sang excitedly. Gunther looked intrigued.

"Vhat is it?"

"I found the perfect girl for you!"

Gunther felt like hanging his head on the table. Why was she so presistant in finding him a girlfriend? Was it because she was just real serious about her job or was it something else.

"Oh really? Vho is it?" Gunther asked.

CeCe fiddled in her seat, her red hair swishing about as she did. "Her name is Camille. She loves to dance and she's really good. She has a twin brother. She's actually fron a country that she refers to as the 'Old Country' and has an accent just like yours. She loves raising goats. And, she adores sparkles and glitters. And she doesn't like. All of which, you guys have in common!" CeCe exclaimed.

At the last statement, Gunther was silent. CeCe could be a bit, well, not bright, but that was one of her many traits that he couldn't help but admire.

"Ven shall I meet her?" Gunther asked.

"How bout tomorrow at mini golf?"

Gunther nodded and took a bite of his lunch.

CeCe looked at his sandwhich, "What kind of sandwhich is that?" She asked.

"Oh, goolasto salad sandwhich." Gunther answered.

CeCe crinkled her nose. "Is it any good?"

"You vant to try?" Gunther asked.

"Sure." CeCe shrugged, though she thought the ogger was weird.

Gunther handed her the sandwhich and she took a bite.

"Hmm, it's actually not that bad." CeCe replied with a smile. Gunther smiled.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review, if you want. Thanks and God bless.**


	4. The Reunion

** I do not own Shake It Up or the characters, I do own the storyline and the characters I make up.**

** This story is dedicated to God for without His help, I couldn't write this. I am nothing without Christ. He is my Everything.**

Harrison walked up to the counter at Crusty's and sat down.

"I need to woo Rocky." He said to his cousin Deuce. Deuce cracked up laughing.

"Woo? What is this the 1800's?" He mocked.

"I'll have you know that a lot of girls would love to be woo'd." Harrison argued.

"You know there is now such a thing called flirting." Deuce told him.

"Yes, but wooing lets a girl know that the guys cares for her such as giving her gifts or writing her poems." Harrison said.

"You need help?" Said a voice beside him.

Harrison looked at Ty. "I could use a little help."

"Me too," Ty said. "See, I need help showing Tinka that I care for her."

"I think you need Gunther's help with that." Deuce told his best friend.

"What do you need my help for?" Gunther said behind them.

Ty looked at him. "I need help getting Tinka's attention."

Gunther's eyes went wide. "You like my sister?!"

Ty rubbed his neck, "Yeah," he then added, "but it's your fault. You're the one that paid me to go out with her in the first place."

Gunther shrugged, "That is true. Okay, I will help you. Tinka likes things like knitted goats or pillows or anything knitted. She also likes anything bedazzled. She loves anything bedazzled really."

"So, what you are saying is that I need to buy knitted stuff-" Gunther was shaking his head.

"Wait, I need to hand knit things?" Ty asked, bewildered. He didn't know how to knit but he was willing to learn for Tinka.

"Yes, I will give you a list of things she likes tomorrow." Gunther replied.

"And, then I got to buy bedazzled things?" Ty asked.

"It also wouldn't hurt for you to bedazzle things yourself. I'll teach you. She also loves hair bows." Gunther grinned.

Ty sighed. It was going to take him a lot of work but it was worth it.

"So, Gunther do you have a girl situation you need help with?" Harrison asked.

"Oh, I'm getting help for a girl situation but not for the right girl situation and well it is difficult to explain." Gunther sighed, and then he walked out of the pizza parlor.

Harrison turned to Ty. "So, you'll help me with Rocky?"

"Sure will." Ty smiled.

Gunther woke up and spent time with God, reading his Bible and praying. Then, he got dressed and went to go eat breakfast. Tinka was also there.

"So, today is the day that you meet the girl CeCe has set up for you?" Tinka asked as she ate a goolasto omelet.

"Yes," Gunther answered quite glumly.

Tinka sighed, "Brother, vhy don't you just tell her?"

"I can't." Gunther sighed. "CeCe vill never understand."

Tinka put her hands out in defeat, "Alright, but I think you should tell her. You never know what could happen if you don't try."

Gunther sighed, and nodded. Then, he got up, cleared his part of the table and headed out the door.

Gunther reached the mini golf course and saw CeCe with a familiar looking girl. He walked over to them.

CeCe smiled wide when she saw Gunther.

"Gunther, this is Camille Shehu-"

Gunther's eyes went wide and he interrupted CeCe. "Camille?"

Camille gasped. "Gunther? Is that you?"

CeCe looked from Gunther to Camille and back at Gunther. "Wait a minute, you two know each other?"

Gunther nodded. "Yes, CeCe-"

CeCe interrupted him. "This is great! You two make a great pair. I've done a good job. Have fun you two." Then, she walked off to go join Rocky at the mall.

"You know, I can't believe I let that CeCe talk me into letting her set me up with you." Camille said after they had gotten set up and were now playing a game of miniature golf. "I should have known it was you, I mean what other Gunther from the 'Old Country' lives in Chicago?"

"And, I should have known the minute she said your name that it was you." Gunther stated. There was something that bugged him about the way she mentioned CeCe. "Camille, you're not still mad at CeCe for giving your brother bad advice are you?"

Camille did not reply. She just kept her eye on the ball as she hit it with the putter. "Oh, why should I be upset that CeCe gave advice that cause my brother to move back to the 'Old Country'." She asked with sarcasm.

"It was a mistake. Besides, she tried to make it up." Gunther assured.

"Yeah, by taking _you_ to the dance, not my brother. No, one we weren't going to this school and two he was already in the 'Old Country."

"But, he still writes to you and talkes to you on the interconnected web. Besides, he forgave her. And-"

Camille sighed, "You know vhat? Can ve just not talk about CeCe?"

Gunther sighed, wishing desperately that his cousin could just forgive CeCe, not for CeCe, though he cared for her deeply, but for herself, because Camille not forgiving her would only hurt Camille in the end.

CeCe met up with Rocky at a cute clothing store, with a frappechino in her hand.

"Hey," She said, dully.

Rocky looked at her with concern.

"What's with you?" She asked her.

"Oh, I just set Gunther up with a girl who is perfect for him."

Rocky looked at her, "Wouldn't that mean you were excited?"

"Yeah, you would think that wouldn't you?" CeCe grumbled.

Rocky smirked, "You so like him."

CeCe scoffed, "I do not. No way, do I like Gunther Hessenheffer."

"Oh, come on, CeCe! You know that-"

CeCe pulled out a golden dress, "Do you think this would be perfect for me for the dance?"

**Wait a minute, what dance? Hope you enjoyed it. By the way, I'm looking for people to roleplay with me one on one, let me know if you are interested. Thanks and God bless.**


	5. The rejected gift

**I do not own Shake It up or the characters except the ones I make up.**

**I dedicate this to God, for without Him I couldn't have written this. He deserves all the glory. Praise be His name!**

"Wait dance? What dance?" Rocky asked CeCe.

CeCe put back the dress and began to sort through other dresses.

"Oh, you know, I just thought that it would be a good idea to have a dance where the couples we get together can have some time together and get to know each other more and those that we haven't matched yet can find someone at the dance." CeCe said, casually.

"Well, good luck talking to Principle Rabinoff about the idea." Rocky said.

"Oh, I already have. He agreed. He thought he would be a good idea." CeCe grinned. "And, we're in charge of the whole thing."

"We? What makes you think I'm going to be part of this dance idea?" Rocky asked.

"Well, you are a part of 'CeCe's Single No More' and if I can get you with Harrison then it will be a perfect date thing for you two." CeCe answered.

Rocky sighed, "CeCe, I don't need your help with Harrison. I want him to be the one to make a move."

"But, Rocky, I'm a matchmaker, you got to let me match make you!" CeCe whined.

"I'll do the dance thing, but please leave the Harrison thing alone."

CeCe nodded, but she had other plans.

CeCe was walking through the hallway when she spotted Camille and Gunther. Waves of jealousy hit her like a ton of bricks. She watched as Gunther gave Camille a hug. She shook the jealousy feelings away as Gunther walked away.

CeCe took a deep breath and walked over to Camille.

"Hey Camille!" She greeted with a smiled.

Camille turned and gave her a really evil look.

"Oh, it's you." She hissed.

"Yeah, it's me." CeCe said unphased. "How are you?"

Camille turned to her like a viper to it's prey.

"Look, don't talk to me!" She huffed and walked away.

CeCe blinked, starring after her.

"Well, that went well."

Harrison approached Rocky. Rocky smiled at him.

"Hey!" She greeted.

"Hey," Harrison smiled. "This is for you." He flashed a red rose in her direction and said,

"Love is not to be purchased, and affection has no price."

Rocky smiled.

"St. Jerome. Thank you, Harrison."

"You're welcome." Harrison smiled.

Rocky smelled the rose, "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Harrison complimented.

Rocky blushed, "Awe, thank you."

"You're welcome, Rocky." Harrison smiled.

"Come on, Ty, it is simple." Gunther said, exasperated. He was teaching Ty how to knit but it was not going so well. Ty's hands were tangled up in pink yarn.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Ty groaned frustrated.

"You're making a mess of the yarn." Gunther complained.

"It's making a mess of me." Ty groaned. "This is pointless."

"You want to make Tinka something to make her happy, do you not?" Gunther asked.

Ty sighed, "I do."

"Then you must learn how to knit."

Ty sighed, "Fine, but take it easy. I'm new at this."

Gunther nodded and began to instruct Ty on how to knit. Ty untangled the yarn and kept on trying to knit, with much difficulties.

CeCe bounced towards the 'CeCe's Single No More' booth.

"Hey girls." She smiled. "How's business going?"

"Good. We matched six couples." Dina smiled.

"Great!" CeCe grinned. "I'm so proud of you guys."

Rocky rolled her eyes, "Of course you are. So, how are Gunther and Camille?"

"I think they are doing great." CeCe reported. "Though, I don't think Camille likes me."

"She might be jealous." Rocky suggested.

"Why would she be jealous?" CeCe asked confused.

Rocky rolled her eyes. CeCe could be pretty clueless sometime.

Tinka perked her head, "Vait, Camille? Vhat is her last name?"

"Shehu" CeCe answered.

"Maybe she's angry at you for some reason." Tinka surmised.

CeCe crinkled her nose, "What reason does she have to be angry at me for? I just met her."

Tinka took a deep breath, "CeCe, Camille is-" She was cut off when a couple girls came up to the booth.

"Hold on, Tinka, let's help these customers first." CeCe said, turning to the girls. Tinka never got to say what she wanted to say for the customers just kept coming and kept the girls busy. Plus, they were busy with their schoolwork.

Tinka was at her locker, fixing her hair in the mirror. Ty approached her, holding something behind his back.

Seeing him in ther mirror, Tinka turned to him.

"Hello baybee." She smiled.

Ty smiled back, "Yo, so I made you something."

Tinka tilted her head, "Yes?"

He pulled his hands out from behind his back to reveal a pink knitted stuffed goat.

Tinka gapsed, "Oh Ty, it is lovely! Thank you!" She leaned over and gave him a big hug. Ty blushed and hugged her back.

What they did not know was that someone was watching them. Someone who wished he had what they had. Then, he got an idea. After school, he went to the store, bought supplies and then went home, spending the rest of the day and night making something.

CeCe was at her locker when Gunther tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Gunther.

"Hey Gunther," She smiled. "How's Camille? How's my happy couple?"

"Camille's good." Gunther replied. "Listen CeCe-"

But, CeCe didn't hear him, she was too excited.

"You guys are so perfect for each other."

Gunther sighed, and was desperate to change the subject. He'd find a way to tell CeCe that Camille was his cousin one day. Right now, he had something to give her.

"Look CeCe." He said, pulling something out of a gift bag and showing it to her.

"Vhat do you think?"

CeCe gasped. It was a plush calico kitty, which was her favorite animal. She felt a sting of jealousy, but she shook it away. She wanted to be happy for Gunther.

"It's perfect, Gunther!" CeCe exclaimed.

These words made Gunther's heart soar with happiness.

"Really? You like it?"

"I love it." CeCe smiled, hugging it. Gunther smiled at her.

"And, I know Camille is going to love it too." CeCe assured him with a smile.

Gunther gave her a confused look, "Vhat?"

"This gift you're going to give Camille, she's going to love it." CeCe placed the stuffed animal in his hands, bolts of electricity shooting through both of them.

"You know Gunther, I'm going to have a 'CeCe's Single No More' dance. You and Camille should come." She then left a speechless Gunther.

"CeCe you've got it all wrong." He whispered. But, of course, she didn't hear. It took all his strength not to rip up the cat in all his hurt and anger. He had worked so hard on it and he still wanted CeCe to have it. She did say she loved it.

**Awe, poor Gunther. So, what did you guys think? Hope you love it. Please review, if you want. Thanks and God bless. **


	6. A Night of Bowling Fun

**I do not own** Shake** It Up or the characters except the ones that I make up.**

**This story is dedicated to God for without His help, I couldn't write this. God deserves the glory. Great is His name.**

The gang, which consisted of CeCe, Rocky, Ty, Harrison, Dina, and Flynn were all gathered at a table at Crusty's Pizza. Deuce came over to give them their pizza.

"So, CeCe is having a dance?" Deuce asked.

CeCe grinned happily. "Yep."

"Are already couple's allowed to go?" Dina asked.

"Everyone's allowed to go." CeCe answered. "It's only fair. Besides, it was one of Principle Rabinoff's conditions to agree to go to the dance."

Dina smiled, "Then, I can't wait."

"So, you're having a silly dance for your silly match making business?" Flynn asked. He thought it was pure sillyness. But then again, he was eleven years old.

"Be quiet Flynn." CeCe shushed.

"So, who's going to be your date, C?" Ty asked.

CeCe had a thoughtful look on her face. "I don't know. I don't have one yet."

"Maybe Rocky, Dina, and Tinka can hook you up." Deuce suggested.

"I don't know." CeCe hummed.

"Come on, CeCe, you need someone too. Why don't you just let them help you?" Ty asked.

CeCe sighed, "Fine".

Dina and Rocky looked at each other. How could they set CeCe up with the right guy if they _thought _that the right guy was taken?

Tinka, who had overheard the whole conversation, came over to them. "CeCe, can I please set up Gunther?"

CeCe crinkled her nose, "Why aren't things going well with Camille?"

Just the, Gunther and Camille walked down the stairs into the resteraunt. They headed towards the group's table.

"I am Gunther" Gunther exclaimed.

"Und, I am Camille" Camille exclaimed.

"Und, we are-" They were going to say 'Hessenheffer cousins' but CeCe interrupted them.

"Dating, we know!" She squealed happily, though she felt jealous on the inside. Gunther sighed, Tinka shook her head, and Camille glared evilly at CeCe. CeCe backed up.

"You know what I think we should do?" CeCe asked. "Bowling! We can have a bowling night and invite the couples we matched already and even the ones we have yet to match."

"That's a good idea, CeCe." Dina exclaimed.

"Really?" CeCe questioned.

Gunther nodded, "I've to say it is a brilliant plan."

CeCe smiled at him, and Camille glared at her, out of dilike towards her because of the advice she gave her brother. CeCe looked at Camille, confused with a look that said, 'What did I do?'

Camille entered Gunther and Tinka's apartment and walked over to where Tinka was playing on the computer.

"Do I have to go to this bowling extravaganza?" She asked her cousin.

"Yes" Tinka replied, without looking up from the computer. "This means a lot to CeCe, not that I care about her feelings. But, it also means a lot to Gunther, and he wants you to be there. You are his cousin."

Camille sighed, "But, I do not like that CeCe."

Tinka sighed, "I vish that you vould forgive her. You know, Gunther wants it too. It vould mean the vorld to him, und, you know-"

Camille groaned, "You know vhat? I don't vant to talk about this anymore." With that, she stomped out of the apartment.

Friday night, CeCe was in her apartment fixing her hair. She was excited about bowling night. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she felt that God had something planned.

Rocky entered the apartment through the window.

"Hey, hey, hey" she greeted with a smile. Rocky was wearing a dark purple dress that went below the knees, black tights and black boots.

CeCe turned to her and grinned.

"Hey, aren't you all dressed up? Looking forward to spending time with Harrison, I see?"

Rocky blushed, "Maybe, I don't know, yeah."

CeCe smiled, "Awe, Rocky's got it bad."

"Sush," Rocky said, "And, what about you? You're dressed to impress also."

CeCe looked down at her out fit. She was wearing a white t-shirt, a black laced vest and a long jean skirt with three lace layers. Also, she was wearing heeled boots.

"Well, you never know who I might meet." CeCe grinned.

"Right," Rocky said. Though, she was sure she knew who CeCe really wanted to impress.

Rocky walked towards the fridge and grabbed a coke. She opened it and took a sip.

"Don't you worry, CeCe we might just find you a guy tonight."

"Oh, I trust you girls," CeCe said. "Well, maybe not Tinka."

"Maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt." Rocky said.

"Really Rocky? Do you think that Tinka will find a good guy for me?" CeCe asked. "Knowing her, she will probably find me a guy that I would not like."

"You never know." Rocky sang.

CeCe shrugged, and the two girls headed out the door.

At the bowling Alley, Rocky and CeCe met with others. The Alley was filled with teenagers either dating, thinking about dating, or looking for a date. CeCe had reserved the alley for the event.

While the others were paying at the main desk, Rocky was paying for CeCe, CeCe climbed one of the table's and spoke into a bullhorn.

"Okay, everyone, we will be playing in sets of twos. Those who have dates will be a team and those who don't go out and meet someone." She shouted. "Now, let's have fun you guys."

The crowd clapped, and went back to what they were doing. CeCe got down from the table and looked for her friends. She saw Rocky, Tinka, and Ty at a monitor and it looked like they were scheming. Gunther, Camille, Deuce, and Dina were with them.

Tinka looked to CeCe, when she and Rocky joined them.

"We put you and Gunther together." Tinka smirked.

Gunther raised his eyebrows and looked at his sister. CeCe titled her head, "But, what about Camille? This-"

She was cut off by Tinka. "Camillle vill be with me and Ty."

"But, this is a-" CeCe tried to say but Tinka interrupted her again.

"Ve already set it up. So, that's how it is." Tinka said. She sent Rocky and Dina secretive looks.

Dina turned to CeCe, and took her by the shoulders.

"CeCe, just go with the flow."

"But-"

"The flow go with it." Dina insisted.

CeCe sighed, "Fine, I'll go with it. So, how are we doing this?"

"Right, you and Gunther will be competing with me and Harrison and Tinka, Camille and Ty will be competing with Deuce and Dina." Rocky explained. "And, right now, it's my turn and your turn."

CeCe nodded. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Gunther holding a light blue ball. Light blue was her favorite color.

CeCe smiled, "Thank you, Gunther"

Gunther smiled, and gently placed the ball in her hands. CeCe took a deep breath, headed up the lane, and let go of the ball. It rolled smoothly towards the pins and knocked seven of them down. CeCe went again and knocked the rest of the three down earning her a spare. Rocky had knocked down eight of the pens.

Gunther went to take his turn, using a dark green ball. He got a strike. CeCe gave him a high five, which put a huge smile on his face. Camille had an evil look on her face.

After a while of playing, Gunther, CeCe, Rocky and Harrison had played one round, and were now resting. Gunther and CeCe had one that round. Camille, Ty, Tinka, Deuce and Dina were still playing. It was Camille's turn and she was heading towards the lane with a ball in her hand. She 'dropped' the ball near CeCe and it would have hit her had Gunther not have pulled her away, for the two were sitting by each other.

"That almost fell on me!" CeCe exclaimed.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Camille said, innocently.

Gunther gave his cousin a furious look, still holding CeCe.

CeCe blushed, when she realized he was still holding her. She turned to him, their faces inches apart.

"Um, you can let go of me now." She said.

"Right." Gunther blushed. And, he let go of her.

** I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this. Please review, if you want to. Thanks, and may God bless you so much.**


	7. A Threat is Made

**I do not own Shake It Up or the characters except the ones that I made up.**

**I dedicate this story to my Creator, God, who has given me the words to write this story. I couldn't have done it without His help.**

Deuce looked to Harrison and gave him a look that said 'make a move'. Harrison walked over to Rocky.

"Hey, Rocky, Do you want anything?"

Rocky smiled, "Sure, Harrison, I would love something."

Harrison smiled and headed towards the snack station. He then came back with some nacho's and two drinks.

"Deuce told me you liked 'Sunkist'." He said as he handed her, her orange drink. He put the nacho's in between them.

"I thought we could share the nacho's."

Rocky smiled, "That sounds good. And, thank you for the drink, Harrison. That was really thoughtful of you."

Harrison smiled, and the two dug into the nachos.

Tinka and Ty were sitting at a table, when Tinka shivered.

Ty turned to her.

"You cold?" He asked.

"A little." Tinka replied. "It is not much to make a fuss over."

But, Ty still took off his jacket and put it around Tinka. Tinka looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So, this bowling night is fun." Dina said to her boyfriend, Deuce.

Deuce smiled, "Yes, it is and so far we are winning."

"Deucie, it's not about winning. It's about having fun." Dina smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Deuce smiled. "And, you know we can sell stuff."

"Ooh, let's do that before we start the next round of bowling." Dina suggested.

"I'm totally with you." Deuce said, as he stood up. He helped Dina stand up, and together, the two went to sell stuff to those around them.

The gang gathered back together for the second round of bowling.

"Camille wants to change things." Ty said.

"Okay, do you want to be on Gunther's team?" CeCe asked, feeling awkward that she was on Gunther's team and Camille wasn't.

Gunther took this as CeCe not wanting to be on his team and it felt like a stab to the heart.

"NO, we are not changing that." Tinka insisted. CeCe did not understand why Tinka wanted Camille on her team, when just a couple days ago it seemed like Tinka didn't like her.

"Vhat I vant is to compete with CeCe and Gunther instead of Deuce and Dina."

"Sure" CeCe smiled smiled, "We can do that.

Ty and Tinka made the changes on the computers and the gang started to play.

Camille went her turn. She knocked down nine pins. Camille sat down. CeCe got up, picked her ball, and was heading to the lane when Camille stuck her leg over and tripped her. She fell on her knees, dropping the blue ball that Gunther bought and bedazzled for her much to her protest. Gunther immediately came to her side.

"CeCe are you alright?" He asked her with concern.

CeCe was shocked at his show of concern towards her. She shook her head to get the hurt out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gunther." CeCe didn't see that it was Camille, so she had no idea what happened.

With swift movement, Gunther helped her to her feet. CeCe smiled at him and headed to the lane. She lightly threw the ball and got a strike.

"Yay, a strike!" She squeed in delight.

It was Tinka's turn. She grabbed her bedazzled pink ball and walked to the the lane. She lightly threw it and got a strike.

Gunther went and also got a strike. Ty only knocked down five pins.

Rocky sighed. She had not been doing so well and it was her turn. Harrison came behind her.

"Here, Rocky, let me help you." He said. He put his ams around her and showed how she should position herself. Rocky smiled at him, and their eyes lockec. They stood there for a few minutes, until CeCe cleared her throat to get their attention. Harrison nodded.

"Right," He moved Rocky's arms and told her to realese the ball and she did. They knocked down eight pins. Rocky went again and got a spare.

"There you go," Harrison smiled. Rocky hugged him.

After a while of bowling they ended the second round. CeCe and Gunther won and so did Rocky and Harrison.

Harrison was at the shelf but when CeCe approached him.

"So, you and Rocky huh?" She asked.

"Oh, we're just friends," Harrison told the red head.

"Oh, don't give me that boy," Exclaimed CeCe.

"I know you like her."

Harrison sighed, "I don't know want to just asked her out, I want to woo her."

"Awe," CeCe cooed. "Awe, what does woo mean?"

"It's when you give gifts or do things to win someon's affection. It's like courting." Harrison answered.

"Isn't courting when you take someone to court?" CeCe asked confused.

Harrison laughed, "No, it's not."

"Oh well, I'll help you 'woo' Rocky. I'm a matchmaker and Rocky's best friend." CeCe grinned.

Harrison chuckled, "Well, I could use some help. I already Ty's."

CeCe pshh'd, "What does he know about matchmaking?" Just then, realization hit her.

"Oh, speaking of matchmaking, me and my teams got work to do." CeCe said. "See you for the third round, Harrison. With that, she headed towards Rocky, Dina, and Tinka.

"We've got some matchmaking to do." CeCe told them. "We have to match some of our customers that we haven't matched yet."

Rocky nodded, "Okay."

"Let's split up into two groups." CeCe said, Before she could say anymore, Tinka spoke up.

"I'll go with CeCe," She said.

CeCe looked at her curiously and shrugged. "Okay, I guess, it's me and Tinka and Rocky and Dina."

The four split up into the two groups. Tinka and CeCE headed to the left, while Rocky and Dina headed to the right. They spent awhile matching up couples that they thought would be cute together.

CeCe and Gunther were eating nachos when CeCe said,

"You know, you've been spending almost all night with me. You should spend time with your girlfriend."

Gunther sighed, "CeCe-"

"Camille, go now, shoo." She moved her hand in a swift motion to shoo him away.

Gunther took this as CeCe not wanting to spend time with him. And, why would she? They were frenemies. Gunther got up and walked over to Camille.

CeCe was fixing her hair at the bathroom sink when Camille entered it. She gave CeCe the most evil look she could give her.

"How could you be so stupid?" She shrieked.

Confused, CeCe turned to her and tilted her head.

"Excuse me?"

"You're so stupid. You can't even see wha''s right in front of you!" Camille exclaimed.

CeCe had no idea what she was talking about.

"I don't- I'm not" She stuttered.

"You know Vhat? You don't even deserve him!"

"Wait, who?"

Camille laughed. She couldn't believe how dense CeCe could be. Her cousin was totally in love with her but she couldn't even see it. So, Camille decided to step in and do what she felt was best for him.

"Just stay away from Gunther."

CeCe was taken aback by this request. Why did Camille hate her so much? And, why did she seem to be jealous of her and Gunther? Gunther was dating Camille, not her. He didn't like her that way, though… CeCe shook that thought away.

"What?" She asked baffled.

"I vant you to never speak to Gunther again. Just stay far away from him or I vill make things miserable for you. I vill even tell him your secret." Camille threated.

CeCe squinted her eyes. She didn't quite believe her. "What secret?"

"That you have dyslexia," Camille smirked proudly.

CeCe gasped, "How do you know that?

Camille smirked, "I have my vays."

Flashback

Camille knocked on the Jone's apartment door. CeCe's younger brother, Flynn answered with his friend, Henrie right behind him.

"Is CeCe here?" Camille asked.

"No, she's not here right now." Flynn said. "Can I take a message?"

"Actually, I vant to talk to you," Camille said, steppin inside the apartment.

"You do?" Flynn asked confused.

"I vant you two to give me CeCe's dirtiest secret."

"And, why should we do that?" Flynn asked.

"I vill give fifty American dollars to vhoever gives me the best secret," Camille bribed.

Flynn smiled evilly, "Okay, she still sleeps with stuffed animals," He said with excitement. Camille shook her head as if to say that's not what she wanted.

"She has dyslexia!" Shouted Henrie quickly.

Flynn turned to him, not believing that his friend would do that to his sister. "Dude!"

Camille smiled evilly. That she could use against CeCe. She gave Henrie the fifty dollars and patted his head.

"Thank you, little cutness." She said. Then, she headed out of the apartment.

Flynn turned to his friend. "Why did you just tell a stranger that?"

"Two reasons," Henrie explained. "Fifty dollars and she's beautiful," He sighed.

Flynn shook his head, disapprovingly.

End of Flashback

"You wouldn't dare," CeCe gasped.

"Oh vouldn't I? Because, I think I would." Camille smirked.

"How do I know you didn't already tell him?" CeCe asked suspiciously.

"Vov, you can be smart," Camille giggled. "But, trust me, I haven't told him…yet. But, rest assured when I say that I see you with him other than to tell him goodbye, I will 'spill the beans'."

CeCe sighed. She felt a pain in her heart. She didn't want to tell Gunther goodbye. But, she couldn't risk Gunther knowing she was dyslexic.

"Fine, I'll do it," CeCe said. And, with that she headed out of the bathroom. Tears filled her eyes as she looked to where the gang was reforming for the third round of bowling. She could see Gunther happily laughing.

She decided to do it another time. She didn't want to do right here at the bowling alley in front of all their friends.

Sighing, she made her way to the group.

Throughout the third round, CeCe did her best to ingnore Gunther. She didn't even high five him the several time he tried to. Gunther had no idea why she was upset or what he did but her ignoring him hurt badly.

**Boy, isn't Camille evil? Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, if you want to. Thanks and God bless.**


	8. A Heartfelt Goodbye

**I do not own Shake It Up or the characters, but I do own the storyline and the characters I make up.**

** This is dedicated to God, for without Him, I couldn't have written it. He deserves all the glory.**

CeCe woke up, still tired, and worn out from crying all night. She got up and knelt down by her bed, where she prayed to God. She looked up, and sighed,

"Hey Jesus, I know that I don't pray to you as much as I need to but right now I just want to thank you for all that you have done in my life. Thank you for everything you have given me, and thank you, Jesus for this day. I want to thank you for Gunther, for placing him in my life. I pray for strength to get through this day, and do to do what I need to do. I don't want to do, but I feel like I have to. So, I pray for the strength and courage to do it. Please help me, Lord. I'm breaking down as I speak-" CeCe couldn't finish her prayer she broke down crying. Then, she felt God's presence and began to speak in tounges. It was an exhilarating feeling every time she did so.

After she was done praying, and reading her Bible, she got dressed into a red and white plaid shirt and black full skirt with a ribbon that tied around her waist. The ribbon had a little flower on the side. She was also wearing a red and white plaid flower in her hair. She headed into the living room at the same time that Rocky entered through the window.

"Hey, hey, hey," Rocky said, softly. CeCe had told her what happened the night before, and she had spent most of the night, comforting CeCe. She could not believe that Camille could do such a thing.

"Hey," CeCe said, solemnly.

Rocky sighed, feeling really bad for her friend.

"I can't believe Camille threatened you."

"I know," CeCe sighed, "I don't know how she knew about my dyslexia."

Flynn was heading into the kitchen to get some cereal. When he heard CeCe's words, he started to back away.

Rocky noticed this. "Flynn," She said, sternly.

CeCe turned to him, "Flynn?" She asked.

Flynn stopped and looked at CeCe.

"Oh, good morning dear sister, do you need anything?"

"Flynn, do you know how Camilled found out about CeCe's dyslexia?" Rocky asked for CeCe.

"Oh? Is that her name?" Flynn asked avoiding the question.

"Flynn Jones," CeCe reprimanded, giving him a cold, hard stare.

Flynn sighed, "Fine, she came over when Henrie and I were hanging out and offered us fifty dollars to tell her your dirtiest secret. I being a good brother, only told her about your sleeping with stuffed animals. But, Henrie went and told her about your dyslexia."

"That little brat!" CeCe shrieked.

"Calm down, CeCe, we can tell your mother and have her call his mother to tell her what he did." Rocky said, calmly.

"Fine," CeCe sighed. She then turned to Flynn. "You told her I still sleep with stuffed animals?"

At school, CeCe was on at the locker when Gunther tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to around and Gunther took in her beauty.

CeCe saw that it was Gunther. She shut her locker, and walked away, leaving a confused Gunther. Gunther rushed over to her.

"Hello baybee," he purred.

CeCe kept on walking and would not answer. She headed over to her first period class and scanned the classroom. She spotted Rocky and headed over to her. She pulled out her books and sat down. Gunther sighed and sat down, diagonal from her.

The class soon started and Rocky noticed that Gunther wrote CeCe a note. CeCe crinkled it up and threw it in her bookbag. Gunther sighed. Why was she ignoring him? Rocky took out a piece of paper, scribbled on it and passed it to CeCe.

CeCe took the note and read it. The note said:

'When are you going to tell him?'

CeCe wrote down a reply,

'Not now, I think it will be best to break it to him after school'

She folded it and gave it to Rocky, who read it. She nodded to CeCe.

Thoughout the class, Gunther would steal glances at CeCe, wishing that she felt the same way about him. He was beginning to see that she didn't feel that way. Of course, her ignoring him could mean that she liked him but didn't know how to deal with it, but of course, that was just hopeful thinking.

Gunther kept trying to get her to talk to him. At lunch, he saw her sitting down at a table playing on her phone. Gunther headed over to her and sat down.

"Hello baybee," he said.

CeCe sighed, picked up her trey, and stood up. She headed over to where Rocky, Dina, Deuce and Harrison were sitting and sat down. Gunther sighed, depressed.

This was it. It was now time to tell Gunther goodbye. CeCe was standing in front of his apartment door. Her hand was up, ready to knock, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She took a deep breath and whispered a prayer. Then, as quickly as she could, she knocked on his door.

Gunther opened the door and could not believe his eyes. He looked her up and down.

"CeCe?" He asked, not sure whether to be happy that she came or still bitter that she ignored him for a day. He chose to be happy. He gave her a small smile.

"Vhat are you doing here?"

CeCe took a deep breath, "I came to say goodbye."

This puzzled Gunther. Was she moving?

And, if she was, where was she going? Maybe he could talk to his parents into having the family move wherever she was going, for he couldn't imagine being without her.

"A-a-are you moving?" Gunther asked. "Vhere are you going?"

CeCe shook her head. A tear streamed down her cheek. Gunther noticed this and ws overwhelmed with emotion. Why was she crying? And, how could he make it go away? He just wanted to take her in his arms and hold her.

"No Gunther, I'm not moving. But, I think we should break all contact with each other. I don't think we should talk or see each other. Of course, we'll see each other at school and Shake It Up, but we shouldn't talk to each other when we do. I think we should be out of each other's life."

Her words broke his very heart. He had no idea why she was saying this. Did she really hate him that much?

"Vhy?" Gunther breathed.

CeCe's gaze averted to Camille, who was sitting in a chair.

"Please Gunther," CeCe cried. "I think it is for the best. I-I'm sorry, goodbye, Gunther." She turned to leave when Gunther grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Please, CeCe, I vant to know why."

CeCe sighed, and turned to him with tears in her eyes. Her gaze, again, averted to Camille. Gunther followed her gaze, and looked back at CeCe. The expression on her face told him everything he needed to know. He was filled with anger and hurt towards his cousin. Gunther sighed, and did what he was longing to do since she came to him, he pulled her towards him, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodbye Gunther," she whispered. And, with that she walked out of his life.

Gunther stared after her, letting the tears stream down his cheeks.

**Poor Gunther, I think his heart is broken. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you want. Thanks and God bless you all!**


	9. Affects of being apart

**I do not own Shake It Up or the Characters. I do own this plot and the characters I make up.**

**This is dedicated to God, for He gave me the words to write. I could not do it without Him. He deserves the glory. He is my Everything.**

"Vhat did you do?" Gunther cried at his cousin.

Camille shrugged, "I did vhat was best for you, Gunther."

"No, you did vhat was best for you," Gunther accused. "You hated CeCe so much that you just had to kick her out of my life. She was the best thing that happened to me."

Camille stood up, "Oh, come on. She's a self centered brat. She couldn't see how much you cared for her, and she obviously didn't care about you or your feelings."

"CeCe may have not know about my feelings, but how do I know she didn't care?"

"If she cared, she wouldn't have walked out of your life so easily." Camille shouted.

"If she cared, she wouldn't have caused your cousin to move to the old country."

"See, that's your problem. You still haven't forgiven CeCe for what she has done. Tinka und I have, vhy can't you?" Gunther yelled.

"She split Chaz und I up!" She has cuase me heartache." Camille cried.

"Und, I'm sure she is very sorry for it. Yes, she should not have said what she did, but she honestly tried to make up for it." Gunther said. "You need to forgive her, it is only hurting you." With that, Gunther walked away.

Gunther had not slept a second that whole night. He could not stop thinking about CeCe. He just kept replaying their goodbye over and over again. The sad look on her face broke his heart. Did it mean that she feel the same way? Probably not, but a guy could wish.

Gunther sighed, picked up his empty hot coco cup, got up and put the cup into the sink.

He headed to his room, knelt by his bed and began to pray. He especially asked God to help him forgive Camille, and to show her grace. Then, he prayed that if it's God's will that maybe CeCe and he will get together in Jesus name. He broke down crying and began to speak in tounges. When he got done, he read his Bible. The, he headed into the living room to see if Tinka had gotten up yet. And, she had. She gave Gunther a comforting look, and the two headed off to plan their outfits.

At school, Gunther passed by CeCe's locker. He looked over his shoulder at her. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a blue I 3 Chicago t-shirt with a blue jean skirt that went below her knees. She was also wearing black tights and black heels. Gunther wanted so badly to go over to her and to talk to her. But, he knew he couldn't. Knowing his cousin, she had something over CeCe and if he talked to her, she might just expose whatever it was. Gunther was just going to have to leave CeCe alone. It was better this way.

Ty was with Harrison. They were across from Rocky who was at her locker.

"Okay, now it's time to walk her to class." Ty instructed. "Don't forget to carry her books for her and using a pick up line won't hurt."

Harrison nodded, "Okay, I can do this," he said.

"Of course you can do this," Ty assured. He pushed him towards Rocky.

Harrison smiled, and said,

"I was reading through numbers the other day and realized I don't have yours."

Rocky turned to him and giggled.

"Awe, a Christain pick line. Okay," She pulled out a piece of paper wrote on it and gave it to him. "here's my number."

Harrison took, and smiled, "Thank you," he said, gracefully. "May I carry your books and walk you to class?"

Rocky smiled at his offer.

"Sure," She gave him her books. Harrison smiled and led her to class. The two talked and laughed on the way.

CeCe was miserable in class. She, with Rocky, sat on the opposite side of Gunther. She looked towards him. He was fast asleep. This puzzled her, usually she was the one to fall asleep in class and Gunther paid attention, not that she paid attention to him. Oh okay, so maybe she did, the times that she was not asleep. She sighed, dug into her bag and pulled out a piece of crumpled up paper. She unwrapped it and read it. It said,

'Hello Baybee'.

It was the note that Gunther had given her the day she had to say goodbe. A smile was brought on her face as she reread the note.

"Ow!" Ty yelled out as he accidently bedazzled himself.

"Ty, you must learn to bedazzle the jacket and not yourself." Gunther instructed with a yawn. He was still very tired from lack of sleep.

"This is a lot harder than it looks," Ty spat back.

"It's easy. I've bedazzled in my sleep." Gunther said.

"It looks like you are asleep now," Ty observed.

"Yeah, I haven't got an wink of sleep since," Gunther paused, "well you know."

Ty nodded in sympathy. He knew how heartbroken Gunther must feel right now. If Tinka had walked out of his life he would feel totally miserable.

"Now, it's easy. Just point the bedazzler at the jacket and not at yourself." Gunther told him.

Ty sighed. Tinka sure was a hard girl to impress but it sure was worth it.

** So, what do you guys think? I would very much like as much constructive criticism, but please no flames. What can I do better? What am I doing wrong? Please review, if you want. Oh, and if I were to make a Victorious Rp on the forums how many would join? I also have a Shake It Up Rp, please message me for the link. Thanks and God bless you all! God loves you all very much.**


	10. Broken Hearts

**I do not own Shake It Up or any of the characters. I did make up this storyline and the characters I make up. Though God has given me the words so He gets the glory, not I. So the story's His.**

**I dedicate this to my awesome God, who never lets me down. He keeps on blessing! He is awesome!**

Tinka was sitting at a table at the café in the corner by the apartment building. She was burdened by the pain that Camille had caused her twin brother. She knew her brother was heartbroken. And, though she had no idea why Camille would do such a thing, she knew that Camille was acting out of her own heartbreak, though that gave her no excuse. Though, she hoped and prayed that God will help Gunther forgive Camille, she didn't want her brother to become bitter like her cousin. Her cousin wasn't a bad person, she just let unforgivness and bitterness consume her, and it led her to do this bad thing towards CeCe and Gunther. She knew that once Camille could forgive CeCe that everything would be okay, and that her cousin could be her beautiful self again.

Just then, Ty came over and sat down at the table.

"Hey Tinka, what's with the sad face?" He asked, not liking seeing her sad.

"Oh, I am sad for Gunther. He is at home with a broken heart. He doesn't want to come out and enjoy the day," Tinka replied sadly.

"Oh, that's too bad. It's such a beautiful day," Ty responded.

"I told him that but his only reply was that it would remind him of the beautiful girl who was now out of his life. So, I left him alone."

"He really likes her, huh?"

Tinka nodded, "You have no idea how much. You can almost call it love."

Ty was left in awe at what she said. He had no idea Gunther felt the same for his 'other' little sister.

"Wow".

Tinka nodded, "Yes, it is quite romantic. If only I had someone to feel that way for me. I believe that God will bring me someone in His timing."

Ty wanted so badly to say that was right there. But, he was too afraid. What if she didn't like him back?

"Here," he said, changing the subject. "I've got something for you." He placed a pink and white striped bag on the table. The bag had pink fur around the opening, and there was pink and white tissue paper stuffed in it.

"Something for me?" gasped Tinka. "Awe Ty!"

"Open it up," Ty insisted with a smile.

Tinka immediately ripped out the tissue, peering inside the bag, she gasped. Reaching inside, she pulled out a light pink leather jacket that was decorated with dark pink and silver jewels.

"Ty!" She gasped. "I love it! It's wonderful, thank you!" She leaned over and hugged him, causing them both to blushed.

"Y-you're welcome," Ty stuttered.

"Hey, hey, hey," Rocky greeted as she entered CeCe's apartment through the window. But, she got no reply. Puzzled, she walked into the living room to find CeCe lying on the couch, cuddling a pillow.

"CeCe, what are you doing?" Rocky cried.

"Rocky, I can't feel my heart. Why can't I feel my heart? It's only Gunther!"

Rocky sighed, not sure if she should tell her what she thought. How would she take it? Would she believe it? Probably not, knowing CeCe, she'd only deny it.

"CeCe, have you been there all morning?" Rocky asked.

"No," came a sad reply. "I've been here since after school yesterday."

"Well, come one, it's a beautiful day," Rocky said.

"It doesn't feel like it." CeCe moped. She sat up. "Rocky, what's wrong with me? Not speaking Gunther makes me feel really miserable. I see him and my heart aches. I'm near him and it's unbearable because I can't speak to him."

Rocky sighed and sat down beside her.

"CeCe, I think you have feelings for Gunther," She said delicately.

CeCe shot straight up. "What? No, I don't have a crush on Gunther. That's ridiculous!" she laughed.

"CeCe, I think you do."

"I do not!" CeCe exclaimed.

Rocky sighed, "Well, it's time to go to

'Shake It Up'"

"Are you crazy? I can't go there, Gunther's going to be there!" CeCe exclaimed.

"Wow, this is serious." Rocky proclaimed.

"Yeah, now if you excuse me, I have a couch to lay on." With that, CeCe pushed Rocky off the couch and layed back down.

Rocky sighed and got up. She headed out the door with a word to CeCe.

Rocky entered the 'Shake It Up' studio and saw Tinka. Rocky took a deep breath, and approached the sparkly blonde girl.

They spoke at the same time saying,

"Where's Gunther?" and "Where's CeCe?"

"Gunther is at home with a broken heart," Tinka answered sadly.

"So is CeCe," Rocky responded.

"Vait, does this mean?" Tinka asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Rocky answered. "I think so, but CeCe just denies it."

Tinka frowned, "Ve need to get her to confess her feelings."

"Yeah, but what good will that do when Camille won't let her talk to Gunther?" Rocky asked.

"CeCe shouldn't let Camille bother her," Tinka replied.

"Yeah, but CeCe is too afraid that Camille will expose her secret," Rocky said.

"How bad is this secret?" Tinka asked.

"To CeCe, bad enough that she feel she has to hide it," Rocky answered.

Just then, CeCe entered the studio. Rocky saw her, and ran to her, with Tinka right behind her.

"CeCe, what are you doing you here? I thought you didn't want to come be-" Rocky started.

CeCe help up her hand to interrupt.

"I couldn't not come, I'm a dancer. Nothing's going to keep me from dancing," CeCe replied.

"There's the CeCe I know and love," Rocky exclaimed.

CeCe smiled, and headed towards the dressing room to get dressed for the first dance.

On stage, it was hard for CeCe to concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about Gunther and how sad he looked when she said goodbye. The thought of him not being there doing what he loves broke her heart. Did he not want to see her? She shook away these thoughts. Why should she care? Gunther had always been an enemy or frenemy to her. Still not seeing or being neat Gunther was causing her more pain then she knew. Was Rocky right? Of course she was, but CeCe didn't want to admit it. CeCe sighed and continued to dance. Tinka gave her a sympathetic smile.

**Hope you guys like that! Please review, if you want, thanks and God bless!**


	11. Camille Finallly Forgives CeCe Jones

**I do not own Shake It Up, or the characters. **

**I dedicate this to the Awesome God without whom I could not write this, He is my Everything.**

CeCe entered Crusty's and headed over to the table where her friends were.

"Hey guys," She paused when she saw that Gunther was there. "What's he doing here?"

"I had to get him out of the house," Tinka explained.

CeCe sighed, "Sorry guys, but I have to go." She quickly ran out of the pizza place. Gunther hung his head. It was like a huge stab in his heart but he understood. Rocky gave him a sympathetic look. Gunther didn't even look at her.

CeCe made her way to the 'CeCe's Single No more' booth. She gave her friends a small smile.

"Hey guys," she said.

Tinka looked at her, with sympathy. She could see that CeCe was breaking on the inside.

"Hello CeCe," she said. "How are thing?"

"Oh you know," CeCe sighed. "How's Gunther?"

Tinka didn't answer. She couldn't tell CeCe that her brother was hugely heartbroken over her. CeCe took Tinka's silence as a bad thing. She felt heartbroken for him. She was so overwhelmed that she had to lean over the booth. Tears were dripping down her cheeks. Tinka walked over to her and put her and on her back.

"It's okay CeCe," Tinka said.

CeCe turned around and embraced Tinka in a hug, crying over her shoulder. Rocky and Dina walked over to the two and joined in the hug.

Gunther couldn't focus on class, he was too focused on staring at CeCe wishing she was back in His life even as just a frenemy. He missed everything about her; her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes sparkled even the way she looked when he or his sister upset her. If only Camille could forgive her.

Camille woke up one Saturday, and spent time with God, prying. But, like it has been for a while, She had not been able to , she asked God to show her what was wrong. Then, she read her Bible. Afterwards, she got dressed in an elaborate sparkly outfit, and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed some toast and spread goat butter on it, and then headed across her apartment to her cousins apartment.

Gunther was there sitting at the computer. He looked up at her and mumbled a 'hello'. He then turned to her and gave her a big smile.

"Ready to go shopping?" He asked.

"Totally ready," Camille smiled.

Tinka entered the room dressed in a pink sparkly outfit.

"I'm ready too, baybee," Tinka smiled.

"Let's go then, baybee's," Gunther purred.

CeCe and Rocky were at the mall shopping when they spotted Gunther, Tinka and Camille walking and laughing.

"How can he be so close to her when she's the one who ended what little friendship we had?" CeCe asked as if she was about to cry.

"Maybe he doesn't know," Rocky offered.

"Tinka knows why is she acting so chummy with her?"

Rocky was about to answer when CeCe continued.

"Gunther needs to know the truth about Camille," She started her way towards them.

Camille approached CeCe.

"You don't want to come any further," Camille told her.

"And why not?" CeCe asked her.

"Because, I will expose your secret," Camille smirked.

CeCe fumed. Without a word, she stalked off to Rocky, who gave her a comforting smile.

The next morning, after prayer and reading his Bible, Gunther was dressed for Church and was cooking breakfast. Camille entered the apartment, and breathed in the wonderful scent of eggs with goat meat, reindeer sausage and pancakes. She walked up to the table where Tinka and Kashlack and Squitza were waiting. Soon enough, Gunther served them breakfast. After they were done eating, they headed out to Church.

At Church, Tinka, Gunther, and Camille went up stairs for youth. They sat across or in view point of CeCe, Rocky, Deuce, Dina and Ty. Camille gave CeCe such an evil glare. CeCe looked away.

The youth leader then began class with announcements. He then began to speak about unforgiveness and how if you let unforgiveness into your heart that if you could pave way for bitterness. He told the class how unforgiveness holds you captive. His words pierced through Camille's heart.

Soon, it was time to go downstairs for the second service. They started out singing They sang 'Healer' and 'God is'. Then, they prayed for needs, then did announcements and offering. Then, the choir sang 'Made Me Glad,' and 'You're love is Amazing'.

There was a wonderful anointing over the place and they led an awesome time of praying. God's spirit was over the place.

The preacher then preached about forgiveness. He talked about how God came to this eath and died on the cross so that our sins may be forgiven. He preached on how God has forgiven our sins, and so we should forgive others.

Camille felt a tugging on her heart. She knew that God was speaking to her, wanting her to forgive CeCe. And, so during Alter call, Camille went up to the Alter and began to pray as hard as she could. She asked God for forgiveness of her sins and for the way she treated CeCe. Then, the most amazing thing happened, she bgan to speak in a language she had never spoke before. Unspeakable joy had filled her heart. In the corner of her eye, she saw CeCe. She made her way to the redheaded girl and befan to pray with her.

CeCe was shocked to see Camille praying with her, but she continued to pray.

After Church had ended, out side the Church. Camille, CeCe, Gunther, and Tinka were gathered around in a circle.

"Look CeCe, I'm terribly sorry for the way I acted towards you," Camille apologized. "I was wrong to be angry at you for such a long time."

"Wait, but why were you angry at me?" CeCe asked. "what did I do to you?"

"You know, it doesn't even matter," Camille said, wanting to put the whole thing aside. But, Gunther felt she needed to know.

"I think CeCe deserves an explanation," he said.

Tinka turned to CeCe, "First thing you need to know, CeCe is that Camille is our cousin, not Gunther's girlfriend."

CeCe's eyes widened, "You mean I- oops, I guess I should know who I'm pairing up first."

Tinka, Camille, and Gunther rolled their eyes.

"Vhat you do not know is that Camille has a twin brother, Chaz, who has moved back to the Old Country to raise goats. Before this happened he went to you for advise on the interconnected web and you gave him bad advise. Camille, here, sent you the hate mail." Gunther explained.

CeCe gasped, "You mean you're glitter girl and your brother is lonely boy? Camille, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"I know," Camille breathed. "And, I forgive you for it. You may talk to Gunther again. I vill not expose your secret."

CeCe smiled, "Thank you." And with that, the two girls hugged.

** Awe, isn't this wonderful. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review, if you want. I made a slight change in the fourth chapter, please take time to read it, if you want. It is a small change but vital to the story. Thank you and God bless. **


	12. The Date

**I do not own Shake It Up or any of the characters except the ones that I make up.**

**This is dedicated to the Awesome God who has given me the talent to write this story. Without Him, I'd be nothing and so would this story. Praise and glory be to God and God alone.**

"So, I'm still going to find you a girlfriend, Gunther," CeCe said. She was sitting across from Gunther at the lunch table. She had approached him while Gunther was in the middle of eating his goolasto salad sandwhich.

"Don't you worry about that. What CeCe promises CeCe does."

Gunther took a deep breath. How was he going get the girl of his dreams if the girl of his dreams was the one looking for the girl for him and she couldn't set herself up?

"CeCe, you don't have to. Tinka, Rocky, or Dina could take over," he assured flashing her a pearly white smile.

"But, I want to," CeCe replied. This of course broke Gunther's heart. If she wanted to find him a girlfriend so then she must really not want to be with him. That realization was like his heart being ripped to pieces.

"But CeCe," Gunther protested.

"Gunther," CeCe interrupted with a pout Gunther couldn't resist. He sighed deeply.

"Alright baybee," he said. "you may match me up."

CeCe squealed and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Gunther."

Gunther cherished the hug. CeCe then pulled away, causing him to frown a little. But, CeCe didn't notice.

"And, if I can't find you a girl by the time of my dance, then, maybe we can find you a girl there." And, with that CeCe got up and left the table.

"On, I know the girl for me will be there."

Just then, Gunther got an idea. What if he rejected every girl until the dance? Then, he can just tell CeCe how he felt at the dance.

Tinka was at her locker when Ty approached her.

"Hey Tinka," he greeted her.

Tinka was so starlted that she jumped a mile high, and bumped into her locker, closing the door.

"Ty," she greeted. "You startled me."

"I swee that," Ty smirked. "So, Tinka, listen, I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" Tinka inquired, hope causing her eyes to grow huge.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Ty asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"What, did my brother pay you again?" Tinka teased.

Ty shook his head. "What? No!"

Tinka laughed and lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Tinka tease," She said.

Ty took a breath of relief and smiled.

"Good one," he said.

Tinka smiled at him. "Und, yes, I vill go out with you."

"Pick you up at six?" Ty asked.

"Yes, I vill be ready then," Tinka replied.

"Gunther," Tinka called from her room. Gunther soon appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Can you fix my hair, brother twin?" Tinka asked.

Gunther smiled, "Sure Tinka-belle. Anything for you on your big date."

Tinka smiled at him.

Gunther got her hair supplies and curler down from her shelf and headed towards her. He first started to brush her hair.

After a while, Gunther was done fixing Tinka's hair. He left it down with a blue jeweled flower beret clipped to the side and curled the bottom of her blonde hair.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be him," Tinka excitedly said. She got up from her chair. "Thank you, Gunther." And, with that she rushed, out of her room, and to the door.

She opened the door and flashed Ty a smile.

"Hello baybee," She greeted.

Ty was left speechless. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a light blue blouse with sparkles on the bottom, and a white skirt that had jewels on the bottom. She was also wearing white strapped heels.

"Wow," Ty finally breathed. "You look wow."

Tinka blushed, "Thank you, Tyler."

"You're welcome," Ty smiled. He held his hand out for her. "So, shall we?"

Tinka took his hand, and Ty led her to his car.

Tinka and Ty were walking in a park. Ty had taken Tinka to a fancy resteraunt, and then they went to a movie, which they saw a romantic movie that Tinka really wanted to see. Ty didn't mind so much, for Tinka's head was on his shoulder through the whole film.

"This has been a really great time, Ty," Tinka smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Ty smiled.

"I really loved the movie," Tinka smiled. "so cheesy but romantic." She gave a little squeal at the end.

Ty gave a little chuckle. "Yeah, those romantic movies can be a little cheesy."

Tinka nodded in response.

"So, Tinka, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Ty asked.

Tinka thought about this, "I vant to be either a fashion designer or a dancer."

"You do wear jazzy outfits," Ty replied.

"Thank you," was Tinka's response.

Ty smiled at her. They ended up at a pond.

"Oh, look at the duck's!" Tinka cried. She took out some bread from her purse and began feeding them. Ty watched her. She was a picture of beauty. Tinka turned to him, and handed him some bread.

"Here," she said. "Why don't you try feeding them?"

Ty shrugged, and took the bag.

"Okay," he bent down and shook the bag.

"Here, duckie, duckie, duckie," He called. He took some bread and tried to give it to a white 'duck'. But, the 'duck' bit his finger, which he quickly withdrew his hand, dropping the bag.

"Ow!"

"Tinka turned to him quickly.

"What happened?"

"That duck bit me," Ty pointed to the 'duck'. Tinka stifled a giggle.

"Ty, that is not a duck," She said, with a slight giggle.

"It's not?" Ty asked with a frown.

Tinka turned serious, "No, that is a goose, and geese will bite."

She went up to him, and lightly grabbed the finger he was holding. She lifted it up to her lips and softly kissed it. Then, she looked up at him with her big beautiful eyes.

"There, is that better?"

Ty just nodded his head in awe at what just happened.


	13. Stood Up

I do not own Shake It Up or the characters.

This is dedicated to my God, without whom I would not be here. He's my everything.

Tinka entered the Hessenheffer's apartment, and danced around the living room. Then, she decide to see if Gunther was awake, so she went to his room. And, sure enough,  
he was sitting at his computer, staring at something.  
Tinka cleared her throat. Gunther turned to her.  
"You're late".  
Tinka gave him an 'Are you serious?' look.  
"Gunther, it's 10:05." "And, you were supposed to be here by ten," Gunther reasoned.  
"I was here at ten, it just took me five minutes to get to your room," Tinka replied.  
"I understand you being overprotective, but there is no reason to be, she crossed her arms.  
Gunther sighed, "But, you are my sister." Tinka went up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "I know but...is that CeCe?" She leaned forward to get a good glimpse at the screen and sure enough, Gunther was on CeCe's twitter page staring at her picture for half the night.  
Gunther blushed and exited out of Google Chrome, which was a mistake because his wallpaper was a picture of CeCe. Tinka sighed.  
"You really like her don't you?"  
Gunther sighed. "Yes I do, sister twin. I have liked her for a very long time."  
Tinka gave him a sympathetic smile.  
"I know you have brother twin. You've told me the story of when you saw her for the first time. But, if that's when you first started liking her, then why were you so mean to her and Rocky that day? I only followed you."  
Gunther sighed. "I was five or six, I didn't know how to respond to a girl, especially a pretty one, and so I said the first thing on my mind," he answered.  
"You're outfit's bland," Tinka said with a chuckle.  
"Und, CeCe said our outfits were weird," Gunther laughed. "Then, I told her that they dance weirdly," Tinka replied.  
"Youu know, I never admitted it, but she's an incredible dancer, better than I am," Gunther replied.  
Tinka looked at him stunned. "Woah, I can't believe you just admitted that," She replied. Gunthe sighed and stared once more at the pice of the beautiful CeCe Jones, the girl of his dreams.  
"Yeah, me neither."

"I'm dertimined to find Gunther a girlfriend," CeCe told Rocky with determination. The two girls were walking through the halls of the school. Rocky stopped walking and looked at her.  
"Why are you so dertemined?"  
"Because, when CeCe Jones starts something she finishes it," CeCe proclaimed. "CeCe, you never finish your homework," Rocky told her.  
"Well, that's different," CeCe replied.  
Rocky shook her head and the two headed to class.

CeCe was at the booth, waiting for customers. Above the booth, was a sign that said, 'searching 4 girls 4 Gunther Hessenheffer'. Rocky approached her.  
"Wow, CeCe I see you are getting desperate,"  
CeCe gave her a look. "I am Rocky, I am."  
"Well, why don't you just let Tinka, Dina and I take over in finding a girl for Gunther. I think three will be better than one," Rocky suggested. "No, Gunther is my special project. I can do this," CeCe responded.  
Just then, a girl with long, lusciorioius hair and bright green eyes came over ot the tables. She handed CeCe a pink form.  
CeCe looked it over, and smiled. "Chloe Kewl, you like glitter and dancing. You know, you would be perfect for Gunther Hessenheffer," CeCe smiled.  
Chloe gave a sweet. "Great, I'd love to meet to him. Gunther is a hung.  
CeCe felt a weird pang in her heart.  
"Okay, how about you meet me by the lockers at lunch and we'll go find Gunther together."

It was lunchtime and just like it was arranged, Chloe met CeCe by the lockers. CeCe smiled at her and led her into the cafeteria and over to Gunther's table.  
"Gunther," CeCe greeted cheerfully.  
Gunther smiled at the sound of her voice and looked up. He frowned at the sight of another girl. But then, he remembered what Ty told him and put on a fake smile.  
"Hello baybee," he purred. "Are you a friend of CeCe's?"  
Again, CeCe felt a strange, yet familiar sadness tugging at her heart. She put on a smile.  
"Gunther, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is Gunther."  
"Chloe smiled, "I've seen you dance on Shake It Up Chicago You're a talented dancer. You're techniqe is flawless."  
Gunther looked at her, "Do you like dancing?" "Like it?" Chloe exclaimed. "I love it." The two began a conversation and it began to grow awkward for CeCe, so she quietly backed up, turned around and left the table with that pang of sadness tugging at her heart.

CeCe was in her living room, watching tv. Gunther had told her that he was going to meet Chloe at the park, and right now, CeCe felt miserable? But, why? She had set them up in the first place. She should be happy, but instead, she felt sad. She couldn't have feelings for Gunther, she just couldn't. Could she? She flipped on the TV. It was an old episode of Shake It Up. She caught sight of Gunther on TV, and a smile came on her face. Okay, so she did like him, but she couldn't tell him that. And, she had to make sure that sh found him a girl so that she could get over him. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Flynn wasn't there to yell 'I'll get it mom!", so CeCe got up and opened the door to a gloomy Gunther. But, at first CeCe didn't notice.  
"Hey Gunther, how was your date?" She asked. She then noticed the sad expression on Gunther's face.  
"She stood me up," He said.  
"What? Why?" CeCe asked. Who would stand Gunther Hessenheffer up? Sure, he was a bit strange, but that made him even more amazing. Gunther just shrugged. CeCe hugged him comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Gunther."  
"It's okay," Gunther sighed. He was upset because he decided that Chloe was nice. And, he was hoping that this date could get him over CeCe. But, right here, right now, in her arms, made him fall even more in love. And, it also made him feel better about being stood up. Because, no girl could compare to the beautiful CeCe Jones.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just a note, I roleplay CeCe on twitter as Live2DanceCeCe. I'm also HelloBaybee04 HelloBaybee07 and SonnyMunroeRP04. Please review, thanks and God bless. 


	14. Gerti

"Gunther?" CeCe looked over to her blonde frenemy. They were at the park eating ice cream. Gunther looked up at her. He was enjoying this time with CeCe, even if they were there to find a girlfriend for him. "Yes CeCe?" He asked, hope rising up in him. "I thought you were cousin's name was Krinka," She said. "It's Krinkle actually," Gunther said. "And, it is it's Krinka Camille Shehu. She goes by Camille because Krinkle is my aunt's name also. Just like Bobshaka goes by Chaz." CeCe made an 'O' sound with her mouth and licked her ice cream. Gunther admired her. She had some chocolate ice cream on her chin. She looked absolutly ravishing. CeCe looked up to see Gunther staring at her. Did she have something on her face. She blushed and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She put down the napkin and something hit her. Why did she care about what Gunther thought? It's not like she liked him, or so she would tell herself.  
"What?" She asked. Gunther blushed and looked away. "N-nothing," Gunther said. He decided to just do it. He was going to tell her how he felt. "CeCe-" He started but CeCe was not paying attention. She spotted someone that she thought would be perfect for Gunther. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was softly strumming a ukele. "She's the one!" CeCe exclaimed. Gunther looked at her confused. She turned to him,  
and said, "She's the girl for you, Gunther." Gunther looked over at the girl. Sure, she was pretty, but she wasn't CeCe. "CeCe, I don't-" he tried to protest but CeCe wouldn't listen. She had gotten off the table and was pulling at Gunther's arm.  
"Come on, I have a good feeling about her," She said.  
Gunther sighed, and relunctantly got up and followed her. "Hey," CeCe beamed at the ukele playing girl. The girl looked up at CeCe, and squinted her eyes at her. "Yes?" She asked. "Hi, I'm CeCe, and this is Gunther Hessenheffer," CeCe introduced. "Did you know that Gunther also plays the ukele?" A smile played on the girl's lips. "Oh really?" She asked. "I'm Gertrude, but you can call me Gerti." She extended out her hand, and CeCe elbowed Gunther to get him to shake it. CeCe then, shook Gerti's hand. "Nice to meet you, Gerti," CeCe beamed. "How would you like to go ice skating with Gunther here?" Gerti smirked as she realized she was being set up. She had to say that she admired CeCe's ambition, so she smiled. "You know what, I would like that," She said, smiling at Gunther who was blushing. "Great," CeCe beamed. "We got a date. Meet us at Winter Wonderland at 8?"  
"Us?" Gerti asked. "Yeah, I'll be there to watch you guys," CeCe said. Gunther sighed. There was no way that CeCe would not let him go along with this. "Okay," Gerti nodded with a soft smile. "I'll see you guys there."

Gunther sighed as CeCe pulled him inside the skating rink. He tried so hard to ignore the sparks going through him right now as she held his hand. Once inside the rink, CeCe let go of Gunther's hand, much to his dismay and headed towards the counter to get the skates. She had already asked Gunther's skate size on the way to skate center, so she got his as well. She walked over to him and gave him his skates. The two of them sat down and put on their skates.  
Then, CeCe headed towards the ice and looked over the ice. She soon spotted Gerti, and waved. Gerti waved back and skated towards them.  
"Hey guys," She said. "Hey Gerti," CeCe grinned. She looked at both of them, "Okay, I'm going to go skate,  
have fun you guys." And, with that CeCe headed off to the skating rink.  
Gerti and Gunther have been skating for a while, when Gerti noticed Gunther taking a peek towards CeCe. That's when it hit Gerti, Gunther liked the red haired girl.  
"So, you like her?" Gerti asked. Gunther turned to her, with his eyebrow raised.  
"Vhat do you mean?" "CeCe," Gerti simply said. "You like CeCe."  
Gunther blushed, and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and opened it again.  
"How did you know?"  
"I saw the way you were looking at her," Gerti answered with a shrug. "If you like her then why are you letting her fix you up?"  
"It's a long story," Gunther replied. "Try me," Gerti said. Gunther spent several minutes telling Gerti the whole story. 


	15. The Relization

I do not own Shake It Up or the characters.

This is dedicated to God for I couldn't do it without His help. He's my Everything.

Logan entered the school bold and confident. He had just come back from a vacation with his dad. And, he wanted to tell Rocky Blue how he felt. But, as he arrived at her locker,  
his heart was broken at the sight before him. Deuce and Rocky were talking and flirting. Did he miss something? What happened to Dina.  
Logan approached them, "Hey Rocky, Deuce," he said. Rocky looked up at Logan, "Logan?" She questioned. She gave a small smile. "Oh this isn't Deuce. This is his cousin Harrison." "Deuce has an identical cousin?" Logan asked skeptical. "Yep," Rocky smiled. She turned to Harrison. "Harrison, this is Logan. He almost became CeCe's stepbrother too." "Nice to meet you," Harrison said slightly uncomfortable. "Nice to meet you too," Logan said stiffly. They both awkwardly shook hands. Harrison turned to Rocky, "Like I was saying, 'The best way to pay for a lovely moment is to enjoy it.'"  
Rocky smiled. "Richard Bach." Logan was hurt. Rocky seemed to like it when Harrison quoted these quotes. He had to find a way to show her his affection. There was a knock on the door. CeCe placec the popcorn down, got up and skipped to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Gerti. "Oh hey Gerti, Gunther doesn't live in this building," CeCe said, confused. "I'm not here to see Gunther," Gerti said. "I'm here to see you." "Oh, well I'm watching a movie. Want to join me?" CeCe asked. "Sure," Gerti smiled. "What flick?" "The Hunger Games," CeCe said, heading to the couch. "I love that movie," Gerti replied as she followed her and sat down. The two sat in an awkward silence until Gerti spoke up.  
"Aren't you going to start the film?" "Oh I am. I'm just waiting for someone."  
"Waiting for-" Before Gerti could finish, Rocky entered in through the window just like she always did. "Hey, hey, -" She paused and looked at the new girl. "Who's this?" "Gerti," CeCe smiled. "She's the new girl me and Gunther me." Rocky looked at her and smiled, "Ooh, the one you told me about. Nice to meet you Gerti." Gerti smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm sorry what's your name?" "Oh this is Rocky" CeCe smiled. "My Bff."  
Gerti extended her hand to Rocky. "Nice to meet you, Rocky." "Rocky shook her hand. CeCe headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of popcorn.  
She walked back to the couch and sat down. Gerti sat down by her. "So, Gunther's a nice guy huh?" CeCe shrugged, "Yeah, I guess." "And, pretty handsome," Gert smiled. CeCe all the sudden felt uncomfortable. Did Gerti really like Gunther? And why did this bother her? "Um, you know, Gunther's," CeCe looked at the screen. "I volenteer, I volenteer as Tribute." Both Rocky and Gerti looked at her. "You know he's very sweet too," Gerti said. CeCe stifled a giggle. "Yeah, Gunther's sweet." Gerti wrinkled her nose.  
"You don't think so?"  
"Well, he's been a bit of a jerk to me over these years. But, I guess there were times where.." CeCe stopped and was filled with flashbacks. Her eyes widened and she ran to her room.  
Gerti and Rocky both looked at each other. "What's wrong with CeCe?" Gerti asked. "I don't know," Rocky said. Realization then dawned on Gerti.


End file.
